


I was in the dark (until you found me)

by Lightning515



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Spoilers for Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a cup of hot chocolate and someone to listen to your worries at night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I was in the dark (until you found me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaiiKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/gifts).



> Thanks to [ kilala2tail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail) for reading this over for me :3

A long, sleepless night combined with a full day of filming had everyone exhausted. By the time midnight came around, all of the Sides had given up on working and sunk back to their rooms, leaving Thomas to hopefully get a better night sleep. Patton had fallen asleep right after he crawled into bed, exhaustion pulling him under immediately. 

But instead of sleeping through the night and waking up to make breakfast, Patton found himself waking in the middle of the night with the vague feeling of  _ wrongness _ echoing in the mindscape. He had always been sensitive to the stronger feelings of the other Sides, which helped him find out when something was bothering one of them. Right now it wasn’t more than a slight chill in the air, slight tightness in his gut and parental worry settling in the back of his mind. It was most likely something minor, a bad dream or a stray unsettling thought Thomas was having. Still… it didn’t hurt to check the Commons to make sure everything was alright. He was a bit thirsty too; a glass of water would probably help him fall back asleep.

Patton yawned sleepily as he crawled out of bed and made his way down the stairs, feeling his way around the dark instead of turning on the lights. Once he reached the bottom, his eyes were adjusted to the lack of light and he found himself glancing in the general direction of where their sofa was located. 

That… dark lump wasn’t there on the sofa earlier. Patton was fairly certain that the lump was someone wrapped in a pile of blankets. There was only one person that Patton could think of that wraps blankets around themselves in such a manner, as well as be outside of their room this late at night.

He stepped off the end of the staircase and into the living room, coming to a stop right in front of the sofa. “...Virgil?” Patton whispered. He could barely make out the strands of purple hair peeking out from under the blankets and the slight shaking of the blankets. “Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?” 

It was a moment before he got a response, then the blankets rustled, shifting to reveal Virgil peering out from under the covers. He gazed up at the moral side, eyeshadow even darker in the dim lighting and eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. “Hey Pat. What are you doing up so late?” 

“I was just getting a glass of water,” Patton half-lied, crouching down so he was closer to Virgil’s eye level. “How about you kiddo? You feeling alright?” Virgil just shrugged in response, the blanket covering the lower half of his face making it hard to see his expression. But Patton could tell Virgil was tense under the blankets, probably haunted by nightmares and anxious thoughts that never seem to leave him alone.

Patton’s expression softened, his eyes shining with concern. “How about I make some hot chocolate?” he offered. Virgil hesitated slightly before humming softly in affirmation, never one to turn down the offer of a warm drink. 

Not to mention that Patton would definitely insist on making the drink regardless of what Virgil said. 

Patton could feel Virgil watching him as he made his way into the kitchen and began boiling some water. He was careful to take the kettle off the fire before it started whistling, quickly mixing two cups of hot chocolate with some light whipped cream on top. Taking care not to burn his hands, Patton picked up the cups and made his way back to the living room, where Virgil was now in a sitting position, blankets pooled around him with his hands buried under them. Patton sat down next to him while making sure to give Virgil some personal space. 

Virgil took a cup from Patton, jacket sleeves covering his hands and providing enough insulation to avoid any burns. Silence fell between them as Patton slowly sipped at hot liquid and Virgil cradled the cup in his hands, staring at the drink with a blank look. 

“... Wanna talk about it kiddo?” Patton asked, tilting his head to try to meet Virgil’s eyes. The anxious side pursued his lips. His hands tightened around his hot chocolate, knuckles turning white. Bangs covered his eyes, hiding most of his expression from the moral side.

Patton frowned. It was obvious that whatever it was, it was weighing heavily on his friend. He didn’t want Virgil to feel uncomfortable or force him to talk about what was on his mind, not when it took Virgil a lot of effort to share his thoughts even on a good day. He took a sip of hot chocolate, giving Virgil a moment more.

“I...” Virgil gulped. His hands were shaking now and Patton reached over to steady them, not wanting the drink to spill over and scald Virgil’s hands. Virgil took a deep breath. “I told Thomas what I am. Was. What I was.” He was shaking uncontrollably now.

“Oh Virgil…” Patton quickly took the drink from his hands, placing both drinks on the nearby side table. He opened his arms slowly, a silent offer. Virgil glanced up at the motion, biting his lower lip nervously. Patton could just make out his red-rimmed eyes. He nodded and that was all Virgil needed before he threw himself at Patton, burying his head into Patton’s pajamas and hugging him tightly. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil, running one hand through Virgil’s hair. He could feel Virgil clinging to his pajamas, trying to ground himself.

Patton knew how much the fact weighed on Virgil. Even after they learned Virgil’s name, he was always jumpy, watching, waiting. He had suggested that Virgil tell the truth to Thomas, once, thinking that it would help him feel more accepted. Instead, Virgil didn’t leave his room for a week after, afraid that they were trying to get Thomas to see him as the bad guy and send him back.

It took a long time for that trust to be rebuilt.

“I... I just… I…  _ Why did I tell him? _ ” 

“You wanted Thomas to know the truth, that’s all. I think it was good to get that off your chest.”

“But — But what  _ if he  _ **_hates_ ** _ me?? _ ”

“Virgil. Kiddo.” He grips Virgil’s shoulders gently, prying him off so that Patton could make eye contact. Virgil ducked his gaze down. “Thomas knows that you are trying your best to keep him safe. He listens to you. He doesn’t  _ hate _ you at all. I’m pretty sure that he’s happy that you trusted him enough to tell him.”

Virgil sniffed. “… I-if you are sure… I guess.”

“Kiddo, I’m his moral side. I  _ feel _ these things.” 

Virgil chuckled softly. Patton smiled. 

Once Virgil calmed down some more, Patton passed back the cups of hot chocolate. They sat side by side for a while, moonlight traveling across the room as the night wore on. The exhaustion from the stress and the day’s events seemed to finally be hitting Virgil, his eyes drooping lower and lower. It wasn’t long before Virgil’s breathing evened out, his cup tilting dangerously forward. Patton quickly finished his own drink and gently lifted Virgil’s from his hands, placing them back on the side table. Slowly, he maneuvered them so they were both laying down on the sofa, Patton’s own arm curled protectively around the other side with the blankets haphazardly thrown on top of the two of them. He reached over to slowly run his hand through Virgil’s hair, relieved that Virgil was finally able to get some much needed rest as his own eyes slipped shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I think its 7 years? Maybe? 7 years now I have been friends with WaiiKitsune! Not breaking this streak yet :3 I wish I had more timeto spend fleshing out a fic but I'm glad I still managed to post something today (AO3 says its the 16th but its still the 15th here!!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come find me at [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me :)


End file.
